english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Moore
Alex Moore is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Fio Vanetti (Announced) *A Centaur's Life (2017) - Nozomi Gokuraku (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Agnese Sanctis *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Yumi Kusakabe, Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Sarah *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Atri (Announced) *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Arika *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Female Friend 1A (ep1; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Kyochikutou *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Tama's Mother (ep3) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Narrator *Date A Live II (2016) - Narrator *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Flare Corona *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Additional Voices *Fuuka (2017) - Hibiki Haruna (Announced) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Inari C, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Isabelle (ep14), Young Alfonso (ep1), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Airi (ep4), Worm Guildy (ep11), Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2017) - Yukiro Nogami (ep12; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Emii (ep25), Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Rin Rokudo *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Limalisha "Lim" *Luck & Logic (2017) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Nohana Saku (ep10), Additional Voices *Maria the Virgin Witch (2015) - Lolotte (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2015) - Lola, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Girl B (ep12), Latte Art Girl A (ep9) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Honoka *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Mitsuba Sangu (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - ATMO (ep19), Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Sunya (ep12), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Suzuno Kamazuki/'Crestia Bell' *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kobato Kugimiya (ep8) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Yoshiko (ep7) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Director *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Handsome Jackie, Promethea Female 1, Zahnzi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2014-2019. Category:American Voice Actors